


Only Once

by mayaaminmin



Series: Pepperony 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Ending Fix, F/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony Bingo 2020, Post-Canon Fix-It, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony talks about his regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaminmin/pseuds/mayaaminmin
Summary: “Do you ever wish you hadn’t done it?” Pepper asks softly, searching Tony’s face for any trace of remorse or regret.“Only once,” Tony says, “do you remember when you and Morgan visited me?”“When I saw my little girl so sad, I wished I didn’t do it, just so that she wouldn’t cry like that anymore,” Tony finished and took another deep breath to stop the tears threatening to spill.Pepperony 2020 Bingo: "Things could be worse"
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Pepperony 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020





	Only Once

It’s past midnight when Pepper finally finishes her work for the day, and she’s eager to get home and relax with her husband. Pepper leaves her bag and shoes by the door and pads softly into Morgan’s room. She takes a peek inside and smiles softly to herself at the sight of her daughter fast asleep in bed. Pepper sneaks in and places a kiss on her forehead and tucks her under the covers, and then closes the door soundlessly behind her to search for her husband.

Pepper isn’t at all surprised to find her husband still awake in their bed. Tony’s holding up a tablet with his metal arm and talking softly with someone on the screen. He notices her standing in the doorframe and gives her a wink before turning back to the screen.

“Sorry, Pete, we’ll have to cut this short, but tell me about that when you visit this Friday, sound good?” Tony says with a fond smile.

“Sure thing, Mister Stark!” Peter says cheerfully, and then bids his mentor goodnight.

Pepper had changed out of her clothes into one of Tony’s old sweaters and a pair of his boxer shorts when Tony places the tablet on the bedside table and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Hello, Pepper, darling wife of mine, how was your day?” Tony asks, tilting his head up for a kiss, which Pepper gladly provides.

“It was terrible, let’s talk about something else,” Pepper says, “what were you and Peter talking about?”

“The kid accidentally spilled his new web formula on his pants and got stuck in them for a few hours. Luckily, the nanobots managed to get him free, but he’ll be coming over to tweak it in a better-equipped lab,” Tony explained with a soft chuckle.

“We should invite him to stay the night then since Harley is visiting the next day. Let him know tomorrow,” Pepper adds when Tony moves to grab his tablet, “it’s a school night. He’s stayed up late enough.”

“Sure thing, Pep.”

Later, when the two of them have settled into bed, Pepper gently strokes the scars running along the right side of Tony’s face.

“Do you ever wish you hadn’t done it?” Pepper asks softly, searching Tony’s face for any trace of remorse or regret.

“Only once,” Tony says, “do you remember when you and Morgan visited me?” A slow nod.

“When Morgan realized what happened, what was wrong with me and started bawling her eyes out. When she sat beside me in that bed and wouldn’t let go of me because she didn’t trust that she’d see me back in one piece if she left my side.”

Tony closed his eyes and took a breath, he can still see Morgan desperately clinging to his uninjured side and screaming at anyone who tried to get close to them. Morgan refused to leave him in the hospital, and so Pepper had simply requested a comfortable chair so that she could stay with her family, too, until they could all leave together.

“When I saw my little girl so sad for me, I wished I didn’t do it, just so that she wouldn’t cry like that anymore,” Tony finished and took another deep breath to stop the tears threatening to spill.

“Oh, Tony...” Pepper rested her hand on his scarred cheek and slowly rubbed circles with her thumb.

“But after that, I’ve never regretted it,” Tony says firmly, gently holding Pepper’s hand against his face with his prosthetic arm and turning slightly to place a soft kiss on the inside of her palm.

“Sure, building a new arm with only my left one was a feat, even with Princess Shuri’s help, and then actually having the new arm took quite some adjusting too, as I’m sure you’re aware, but things could be worse.”

“I’m just glad they’re not.”

After that, the two share a kiss and hold each other close as they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure what to do with this prompt, but I'm happy with this little ficlet and too tired to edit it so here you go I'm so sorry :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated! You can find me on my tumblr for any new fics I post (my @ is in my profile)


End file.
